


The Tired Monument

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: Three tankas about, well, a tired monument.





	The Tired Monument

Mist wraps around, cool  
and refreshing and strangely  
familiar, like  
an old friend who returns when  
you need them but don’t realize.

This house is normal;  
unremarkable and drab.  
But it speaks of a  
nother time, mystic and dis  
tant, from which it calls, silent.

Through the veil of time,  
it yearns to tell us what it's  
seen. Wonders some would  
die for, but we'll never know.  
It stays, a tired monument.


End file.
